This disclosure relates generally to containers and cookware, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for separating and cooking eggs.
For many years weight lifters and others interested in a high protein, low fat, diet have sought readily digestible protein. Such protein should be as pure as possible, without associated fats or carbohydrates. Historically, egg whites have filled this niche. Eating uncooked egg whites is undesirable because of risks of bacterial infection, including exposure to salmonella.
However, preparing cooked egg whites has always been inconvenient. For example, in one method, eggs may be boiled whole and then the shells peeled off, and the yolks removed. Often, this is a time consuming and laborious process. In another method, egg whites may be separated from the yolks before cooking and then fried, however, this is undesirable for two reasons. First, frying requires a certain amount of oil or butter, which contains a disproportionate amount of fat. Second, this method requires multiple utensils, which increases the cleanup time.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved method and apparatus for separating and cooking egg whites that easily separates the whites from the yolk, cooks without using fat, and is simple to clean.